elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baldor Iron-Shaper
|Base ID = }} Baldor Iron-Shaper is a Skaal blacksmith who resides in the Skaal Village. Until the shout Bend Will has been used on it, he is one of the villagers building a temple around the Wind Stone. Afterwards, during the day he can be seen outside, tending the forge. At night he can be found inside his house. As with any blacksmith, Baldor sells armor, weapons, and smithing materials. Unlike most blacksmiths, however, Baldor also sells ancient Nordic pickaxes, stalhrim weapons and armor, and raw stalhrim. Interactions A New Source of Stalhrim During this quest, Baldor gets abducted by Thalmor who are trying to learn how to shape stalhrim. Once Baldor is rescued from the Abandoned Lodge, and brought back to the Skaal Village, the stalhrim source map can be given to him and in return he will teach the Dragonborn how to smith stalhrim weapons and armor. Killing Ancarion, or letting him live, and subsequently lying to Baldor does not change his attitude upon completion of this quest. That is, his dialogue does not change and there are no speech checks made to convince him that Ancarion is dead. If this quest is active at the same time as "At the Summit of Apocrypha," the option to turn the quest in to Baldor will not be available until the main questline is completed. Dialogue A New Source of Stalhrim "Outsider! I remember you. You're the one who freed the Skaal from the dark spell. Thank the All-Maker that you have come. These accursed elves have taken me from my home." :Are you hurt badly? Do you need healing? "No, my wounds are not serious. I don't think the elves were trying to harm me. Perhaps they intended to frighten me. At worst, I have a few bruises to show for my ordeal." :Why would the Thalmor abduct you? "I do not know this word Thalmor, but if you mean elves, they were trying to learn the secrets of forging Stalhrim. Their leader, an elf named Ancarion, has a map. He says that it shows the location of a hidden source of Stalhrim." ::Stalhrim? What's that? "Enchanted ice as hard as iron and cold as death. Stalhrim can be forged into deadly weapons, but the art is known only to the smiths of the Skaal." ::Where can I find this Ancarion? "They have a ship. They took me there and showed me the map. You will find it on the northern coast of the island. Please, do not let Ancarion make his weapons. Kill him or let him live, but take the map from him. It belongs with the Skaal. I will return to the village. When you have the map, please bring it to me there. And thank you. May the All-Maker bless your days." (After obtaining the map) "It is good to see you again, my friend. Did you find the elves at their ship?" :Yes, and I've brought you the map to the Stalhrim source "I know you faced great danger to bring this map to me. There are no words to tell how glad my heart is. Thank you. I name you friend of the Skaal, and I will trust you with the knowledge of forging Stalhrim. If you bring Stalhrim here to my forge, you can use my tools to make what you will from it. Until our next meeting, Skaal-friend, may your hunts always bring you game and your crops grow tall and bountiful." ::Tell me about forging Stalhlrim. "Well, first you'll need to obtain some Stalhrim, of course, and then you'll need to work it." :::Where can I obtain Stalhrim? "You can find some in Raven Rock Mine, as well as that new source of Stalhrim on the map you recovered from the elves. Just be sure to bring an ancient Nord pickaxe with you. It's the only pickaxe that can mine the Stalhrim properly without breaking it." :::Once I've got Stalhrim, how do I forge it into something useful? "With skill and patience. It's very much like working ebony. Yes... I'd say if you know how to forge ebony, then you know everything you need to know in order to forge Stalhrim." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Appearances * de:Baldor Eisen-Former es:Baldor Hierro Forjado ru:Бальдор Железный Крой pl:Baldor Kujący Żelazo Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths